The day after Christmas
by dennisud
Summary: Shinji Ikari wakes on the 26th of December, and we get to see a day in the life from his POV. An X-mas one-shot! Beta version so any helpful prereading is welcome. A Sequel to "The Visit".


The Day after Christmas

By dennisud

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money for any characters portrayed here. A continuation of sorts of "The Visit".

**Author's Note:** this is a beta and so not pre read. If you want to help me fix it, just e-mail me.

At around 7a.m.in the morning, an alarm sounds that does stir me awake. I open my eyes to an all too familiar ceiling, one that does make me smile, reminding me of where I am, and whom I am with.

Not the desolate feeling I'd always had when I was younger, almost seven years younger. At a time that the world ended and nothing was on this planet but plants and a gooey red substance that was what was left of the human race.

I sighed knowing that I breath the air and smell all of the smells of my home due to my singular act of defiance and guilt that allowed the human race to return.

'Damn why am I thinking of this when I know they are with me now.' I take that thought to banish those others for another time when my therapist would be the one to better allow me to deal with them.

I finally stretch all the kinks out of my mature yet still young body, I mean I'm only twenty-two years old. Yet, I'm a husband, and father already. Still I know I have to get back to my Master's thesis after New Years. Maybe Rei can help me research a bit more while Asuka recovers from having our daughter Kiriko. She was a great pre-Christmas present for all of us.

I smiled at that one great moment of seeing our daughter being born into the world, one of only two huge events in my life.

Taro keeps an equal place in my heart as I also witnessed his birth.

Remembering that reminds me of the unique events that caused his birth, and the utterly surprised look Rei had at the news that she was to become a mother. I laughed at those moments since I had to catch her as she fainted, as Asuka had done later on after she had found out about Kiriko's conception.

I shook my head and made my way to the upstairs bathroom down the hall knowing that my morning rituals would alert those downstairs that I was now up. So, within a minute Rei came in as I was well emptying my bladder. I was already used to her slight gaffs of social rules so I smile, She simply walked up to me, kissed me on the cheek and reminded me that she and Asuka would be taking care of breakfast and the living room cleaned up. While I would look after the kids as the after Christmas bargains beckoned both of them as though it was an ingrained fact. as I remind myself that this drive to the mall was just another thing that makes my decision seven years ago the right one.

As I finish my quick shower and dress I hear Asuka yelling up the stairs to "Hurry my baka-ass down here". I reply I would "be there in a minute", and do so as I do make my way down the stairs to our modern but snug townhouse that overlooks Modern Kyoto.

As I step on the first floor I'm suddenly glomped by a beautiful red-head who then nearly sucks my tonsils out in a kiss that would be a great add-on to my other Christmas presents I had yesterday.

"So, looking and smelling good honey!" Asuka then posed in her nightgown which had an apron with 'Kiss the Fraulein' on it, which her younger brother had sent her on our anniversary. To say she looked beautiful to me was a very weak understatement.

"You will always smell like the morning dew and look like the true and beautiful spirit that I love." Was all I said before she glomped me again though the nibbling of my ear was a nice change from the first one. I saw Rei rush by a smile and a slight blush on her face.

We laughed and then made our way to our low tale to have breakfast. Rei was putting the last of the dishes on the table as we entered the dining area. The babies were each on a blanket. Asuka had Kiriko right next to her as she sat down. It was obvious to me that she had gotten up to get me just after she laid the baby down. Rei had Taro on the opposite side of the low dining table where he had already had a bottle in his little hands. Seems he's already holding his own bottle as we've all had to keep an eye on him more and more.

Seems he likes exploring and though he's more scooting rather than crawling. But he's becoming more curious and with his quiet nature it's taken us by surprise that he's not gone out the front door. But it seems even at his age, he seems to know what and were danger is.

I shake my head as I see him move the bottle around as to get more milk from the bottle. Though both girls are breastfeeding the babies Rei had started to wean Taro to bottles as was prescribed by our Dr. Maya Ibuki. While the Newborn Kiriko doesn't have to worry about that for at least another year.

A while later we finish breakfast cleaning off the table and as I wash dishes, the girls take the children up with them as they change for their bargain shopping trip. After I finish and make my way to a now clean living room area I set up two areas for each baby.

Their differences in age mean that each area for each baby will be different.

Taro has an array of baby toys, mainly manipulative toys that spur his curiosity, while a blanket and two pillows definite Kiriko's areas right next to me. She can then see me and I can keep an eye on her.

As I finish this task I see Rei and Asuka each with a child in their arms. As the set them down I remind them to take their cell-phones, I get up and quickly kiss and hug each as they make their way out the front door. I feel good knowing I can take care of the kids letting them go out and do things like every other normal woman. That is important to me for us to have a normal life to make up for our previous one.

After I see them off I return to the living room, turn on the Iron Chef marathon and have a pen and pencil ready for new ideas to make for my family. Thirty Minutes later I had stopped my note taking and have Taro asleep on my left Shoulder as I feed Kiriko with a bottle left by Asuka for just such an event. I carefully take Kiriko onto my right shoulder and reach over to pat her on the back to burp her. This being difficult as Taro now occupies the arm, which that hand is attached.

A loud burp ensues and I careful make my way to the old wooden Rocker Asuka's relatives had sent us a few weeks before Kirirko's birth. I adjust myself on the chair as well as I can and slowly rock them back and forth singing a song I had in my head since back when I had visited my parent's grave, I had sung it in Japanese with certain words Asuka had taught me in German. And so I did this till I felt relaxed myself. Maybe it was a few too many Sake' cups yesterday. As I thought of this I slowly closed my eyes.

(30 minutes later)3rd person POV

As Rei and Asuka opened their home's front door they were chatting away at the clothes they had gotten for their children at half price or better. They made their way with their hands full of the days purchases through the entrance hallway passed their kitchen and then turned into their living area where they saw a sight that stopped them talking and walking.

There in a corner of the room was Shinji asleep with both Taro and Kiriko also asleep in his arms. Both girls stood then for a few moments admiring and enjoying the sight before them. Then Rei seemed to move with the grace and strength of a ballerina as she put her packages down quietly walked to a nearby desk and pulled out of the drawer a digital camera. Asuka, a bit startled by Rei's movements saw within a split second as to what she was doing and took her packages, as well as Rei's and put them near the stairs. She then quietly made her way back to Rei's side as she was deciding where she was going to take the picture. Then Asuka had an idea.

"Rei, just back up a bit and use the camera's zoom, that way you won't wake them." Rei looked at Asuka for a moment, then nodded and smiled at her friend. She took two steps back and used the Camera's zoom to focus in n the heartwarming shot.

As the flash went off Shinji never felt more relaxed or warm seemingly knowing his future was literally in his arms.

Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year!

Dennisud

****

Author's Note: this is a beta and so not pre read. If you want to help me fix it, just e-mail me.


End file.
